everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortimer Kingmouse
Mortimer Kingmouse is the almost always calm and composed Mortimer Kingmouse is the almost always calm and composed son of the Mouse King from The Nutcracker and the Mouse King, written by German author E.T.A Hoffman. Character Personality Mortimer is, at the first glance, not very noticeable. He never raises his voice and is particularly discreet. He tries to be nice to everyone, so if you meet him in the hallway, you'll most likely get a friendly 'Hello' from him. If you become Morty's friend, then you'll have no reason to regret it. He is a very reliable boy and will do everything he can to make all his friends happy -yeah, it's a bit utopist but whatever. But there's one thing, one ONLY thing, that makes Mortimer's blood boil : being called a rat. ''If you do so, two options : A : you're his friend, so he'll yell at you and then forget it, or B : you're not his friend, so he'll yell at you, punch you several times and then ''never ''forget it. He is also a skilled cook, especially when the recipe is cheese-based. Obviously, Morty ''loves ''cheese, not matter how cliché it is. Mortimer can get nervous fast when he has to do something in front of everyone. If it's the case, he'll suddenly become very clumsy and blush more and more while he desperately tries to compose himself. He's not one to brag or ask for praise : our little mouse prince just likes to help people, he doesn't ask for a reward. Nope, it's not his style. He's also a sensitive boy and what you say will always have an effect on him, good or bad. Appearance Mortimer is pretty small and has grey eyes. He also has curly short black hair and a clear skin. He mostly wears casual clothes with colors as less noticeable as possible -did I mention he hates being noticed ? He has black little mouse ears and a mouse tail. In mouse form, he is a little black mouse (and NOT a RAT, for Heaven's sake !) He tends to speak fast and not especially loudly, so you may have to concentrate a bit to get what he is saying. If you surprise him, instead of shouting "AAAAH !!" like normal people, he'll give an ear-piercing "SQUEAK !". Not very good for your eardrums. Fairy tale – The Nutcracker and the Mouse King How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nutcracker_and_the_Mouse_King Relationships Family Morty mostly grew up on his own, since his father's dead and her mother pretty much absent... well, he barely knows her. He has a younger sister named Olivia that he deeply loves who doesn't attend to Ever After High yet. Friends OPEN Pet He has a pet mouse named Cheesecake. Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Trivia *The name "Mortimer" comes from the fact that Mickey Mouse was originally called Mortimer Mouse. *The whole rat thing was based on Ratigan from ''The Great Mouse Detective *The idea of making a mouse character also comes from The Great Mouse Detective *If you could try Mortimer's cheese biscuits, you'd become addict to them. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Nutcracker and the Mouse King